


Dreamer

by ShioriAzuma



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAzuma/pseuds/ShioriAzuma
Summary: Buried in paperwork, Steve is confronted with a very naked Bucky who is certain that they have slept together. This is news to Steve, who is quick to correct him, yet this doesn't seem to deter Bucky. Not one bit.





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set approximately six months after Age of Ultron and disregards the MCU canon following the movie. Just a bit of fun! Please enjoy.

Steve grimaced as he sat back against the couch, muscles aching in protest at the hour he had spent bent over the paperwork resting on his knee. He would never enjoy the administrative side of 'avenging', no matter how important it was to him to complete the job. And this particular stack of paperwork, an expenditure report for Tony (read: Pepper Potts), summarising every purchase made for their new headquarters in the last month using Stark cash, was particularly tedious. Given that they were well into their sixth month there, it shouldn't have been anywhere near as painful a task as the first two reports however, they had recently expanded and specialised the training compounds. Tony (Potts) had ordered that the reports were to be completely comprehensive – even food had to be included and, given how much they all went through, that was no mean feat. The mind-numbing boredom and accompanying back pain were part of the consequences of operating outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. Reality was they could no longer afford the security risk of having staff deal with administrative necessities. 

So, the job had fallen to Steve because who else was there? Tony attempting it would turn out worse than not doing the reports at all, Colonel Rhodes was already swamped in his own responsibilities, Natasha and Clint would likely only do it for a price, Wanda was just a kid and Vision was, well, odd. Banner could have handled it, Steve supposed, but he had disappeared after the events of Sokovia. Sam had offered rather reluctantly yet Steve had dismissed the help, a decision he was starting to regret. Steve twisted in his seat and stared longingly out of the gigantic window behind him at the sunlight streaming down on the expansive grounds surrounding the building. He turned back round with a huff and curled back over the stack of paper, intent on reapplying himself. He had barely completed a page before he felt his mind start to wander again to the newest member of their group. 

Bucky. They had found Bucky. Or, rather, Bucky had found them. When Steve and Sam had decided to make locating the missing man a priority, they had gone into it expecting it to take months just to get a strong lead. Truthfully, Steve hadn't been entirely confident he would ever see his old best friend again. So when Bucky made his reappearance, and in such an understated way, after only a month of searching, he hadn't quite believed it was really happening. He and Sam had been sat at a table outside a café in the heart of Amsterdam, nursing a pitcher of icy water between them. They had been mid-discussion of where to go next, having decided Amsterdam was a bust, when the empty third chair was pulled back. Steve had felt like he must have stared at the man who had sat beside him for hours, convinced it was a ghost or a hallucination, until Sam had jerked him out of it. They'd had a bit of difficulty getting him back Stateside, having to call in a favour from Natasha. Bucky had barely said a word to either of them. 

But Steve hadn't minded. He had just been thrilled that Bucky had willingly sought them out, that there was enough of the man resurfacing for him to want to do that. It had been more than four months since they had brought Bucky to the new headquarters and Steve would be lying if he said it had been easy. Because it hadn't. It really hadn’t. There had been countless incidents: arguments, fights, breakdowns, a handful of murder attempts (misunderstandings, as far as Steve was concerned). Not everybody had been happy about the Winter Soldier's presence but Steve hadn’t given a damn nor had he been afraid to tell them so. 'Them' primarily being Colonel Rhodes and Vision, although Steve was sure everybody, perhaps save Natasha, had put in their two cents at one point or another. 

Nevertheless, Steve had been adamant that having Bucky on site would be beneficial for all of them. He was also not afraid to admit to himself that his need to have Bucky nearby was both a selfish need and born of paranoia. He had lost his best friend once – there was no way he would let it happen again. And Steve had been pleased to see he had made the right call. The team had adjusted and, bit by bit, the Winter Soldier faded to reveal glimpses of Bucky Barnes. It continued to astound Steve just how much progress had been made considering everything the Soldier had done (he had read the file, after all). Sometimes Bucky would shut himself away for days, sometimes he would sit and watch the others from a distance and sometimes, with growing frequency, he would find Steve and talk about a memory that had returned to him. Once, and Steve was certain he would treasure the memory because of the trust it symbolised, Bucky had sat beside him one night and fallen asleep against Steve's side. He had struggled to keep the grin off his face for days. 

He heard the door to his suite open so he quickly bent over the stack of paper on his knee again, scribbling away what was sure to be a load of nonsense. Steve had made such a big song and dance about the paperwork being easy as pie and he was glad to do it, thank you very much, that there was no way he'd let anyone catch him procrastinating. The distinct sound of bare feet treading on the wooden floor was the only indication that anyone had entered. Unfortunately, given the eclectic bunch he lived with, bare feet and silence wasn't a solid indicator. Well, it sure wasn't Tony as the man was incapable of not announcing himself. Vision seemed to have a similar problem. With a full house at present, it could be almost anybody. 

"Steve." The voice was soft, almost hesitant, and one he was more than happy to hear. 

"Hi Bucky. Just working on that report, should be done in no time. Is there something you want?" Steve's eyes stayed fixed on the papers, determined to show that nothing delighted him more than transcribing the dozens of food receipts that had piled up in the last month. The steps got closer until two feet came into view along with, to his surprise, bare shins as Bucky stopped directly in front of him. 

Giving up on the report, Steve sat up and boy did he get an eye full. His jaw dropped and a deep blush scorched across his face as he was confronted with a completely naked Bucky. More specifically, with Bucky's erect cock. Steve snapped his jaw shut and forced his eyes up what felt like miles of skin to meet Bucky's gaze. 

"Buck, what the hell are you doing?" Steve hissed in embarrassment, not sure where to look. 

Bucky stared at him curiously, chewing on his lip in a way that Steve knew used to indicate he was up to no good in their pre-war days. "More of my memories are coming back, I think. There are a few of me and you." 

"Uh huh. Hey, you haven't been walking around like that, have you?" He was half convinced Bucky must be losing it. 

"You looked different in some of them but what happened usually had the same outcome." He sounded almost wistful for a moment as he ignored Steve. "I gotta ask..." 

"I don't want anybody – especially Tony – making lewd jokes, alright? Let me get you some cl-" 

"Did we used to fuck?" 

Steve gaped at him. "...excuse me?" 

Bucky easily pulled the paper and pen from Steve's lax grip, tossing them to the floor, as he settled himself in the open lap, knees framing Steve's hips. "Cause I've been seeing it so clearly, you and me, and I can't help but want..." 

Steve had no idea what to do, what to say, what Bucky wanted, why it was even happening. Christ, he didn't even know what to do with his hands and if the blush in his face didn't die down soon, he was sure his head would explode. "Bucky," he spoke levelly. "I promise you we have never slept together. You must be mixing fantasies or dreams up with memories, though God alone knows what you're doing with those thoughts." He pressed his hands to Bucky's hips as if to push him off. If anybody came through the door... 

"Shame," Bucky sighed, pressing closer regardless. "I'd like to." 

That was the first time since his recovery began that Steve had heard Bucky verbally express desire for anything. But why that? Why the one thing Steve had always denied himself? He was struggling to believe Bucky was serious but didn't want to upset him. "You've never looked twice at me before. Arm full of dames, remember?" He tried to joke. 

"Nah, must have. They're all from before, the memories or dreams, I guess." Bucky trailed the fingers of his metal hand down the side of Steve's face yet dropped the appendage with a sad frown. "When I was different." 

Steve felt compelled to intertwine his fingers with Bucky's metal equivalent. "Is this you saying you want me or are you just trying to act like you think you would have?" He had to be sure. It had happened a few times before, Bucky trying to act a certain way that wasn't authentic, and Steve couldn't allow now to be one of those. No matter how much he might be enjoying the contrast of skin and metal in each hand. 

Bucky shrugged and offered a small smile. "Maybe both? I want you." 

Steve grimaced. "If you're not sure, maybe we shou-mmph!" 

Bucky cut off his protest with a kiss, taking advantage of Steve's open mouth to explore with his tongue. He plastered himself to Steve's chest and slid his flesh hand into the blond hair, grinding his erection into the rough fabric of Steve's jeans. Once he got over the shock, it didn't take much coaxing for Steve to kiss him back. He hummed in pleasure as the solid weight of the other's body pressed him back into the couch. Bucky caught Steve's lower lip between his teeth as he leant back, letting it slip free only to press another quick kiss. 

"I want you," he repeated. "Then. Right now. Me. That has to be worth something to you." Bucky caressed the hard line of Steve's jaw, looking longingly at him. 

"It's worth everything to me," Steve insisted. "I've wanted you for longer than I can remember but this seems so sudden. I just...don't want you to regret anything. We can wait." He brushed a lock of hair back from Bucky's face and tucked it behind his ear. 

"Haven't we waited long enough?" Bucky looped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him again, groaning as he rolled his hips. 

Steve was becoming increasingly familiar with the taste and shape of Bucky's mouth and loving every second of it. He had been dreaming of this moment for longer than he could remember, and to discover that he might not have been alone in that was unbelievable. Incredible. Who'd have thought that the same scrawny kid who had yearned for what had to be the best catch in Brooklyn would have that man spread naked over him, lips locked on his and cock weeping between them? If Bucky really wanted him then, well, Steve sure as hell wasn't going to put up a fight. 

Steve gripped the backs of Bucky's thighs and hauled himself to his feet, grinning into the kiss as the other automatically wrapped all four limbs around his body. It was by sheer luck, as far as he was concerned, that he managed to carry Bucky through the living room and into his bedroom, what with the way Bucky was using his mouth. With great effort, and even greater reluctance, he sat the other on the foot of the bed and pried his limbs away. Steve couldn't help but pause to appreciate the contrast of all that pale skin against the navy blue of the bedsheets. 

Apparently, he had paused too long. Bucky seized his hips and dragged him forward, fingers scrambling to attack the fastening of Steve's jeans. As the button was popped and zipper lowered, he breathed a sigh of relief as his pulsing erection was released from the pressure. There was a twitch of nervous energy in his stomach when he took in the reality of what was about to happen as Bucky tugged off the underwear, shoving the fabric down Steve's legs. Despite himself, Steve felt the blush return at being so bare in front of the man he had known nearly all his life. He briefly toyed with the idea of trying to slow it all down again. 

Yet Bucky was having none of it, seemingly hell bent on getting exactly what he wanted. With both hands sinking into the firm muscles of Steve's ass, Bucky wrapped his lips around Steve's cock and got to work, applying the perfect pressure as he manoeuvred along the ample length. 

Steve cried out in surprise as the sensitive flesh was surrounded in slick heat, Bucky's tongue working him over like his life depended on it. His knees almost gave way, the other taking him deeper than he had ever experienced before, forcing Steve to grip Bucky's flesh shoulder while the other hand slid into the mess of brown hair. 

"You're...ahh...you're pretty good at this," he groaned, on the brink of finishing there and then when his cock hit the back of Bucky's throat. "So close..." Steve could barely think when Bucky swallowed around the tip as he pushed into the strong hands on his ass to stop from thrusting forward. "Agh!" He came hard, fist tightening in Bucky's hair and gasping for breath. Steve had never felt so good, he could barely stand. When he looked down, he swore his cock twitched in interest at the state of Bucky. The man was looking right at him, head tilted back, licking away traces of Steve's spend from well-used lips. Steve was filled with an overwhelming urge to slam him into the mattress. 

"You always sound so surprised when you finish," Bucky noted with that small smile of his, hands trailing down Steve's thick thighs. "I like it." 

"A-always?" Steve stuttered, the blush returning with a vengeance. 

"Mmm, I said I had some new memories and now I know they weren't all dreams." Bucky lifted his legs and pushed the clothes hanging by Steve's knees further down with his feet. "I'll tell you about them if you take your clothes off." He let Steve go and pulled himself back to the middle of the bed, chewing on his lip again and spreading his legs. 

Steve gaped at him when Bucky began to trail metal fingers over his cock, flesh hand circling a nipple. Steve knew Bucky had always been a flirt way back when, but had he always been so...erotic? Keeping his eyes on the display as best he could, Steve ripped his shoes and socks off and kicked away the jeans and underwear. He reluctantly lost visual as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and flung it away. Naked, he climbed onto the bed and knelt between Bucky's outstretched legs. "Tell me." 

"The first time, I had come home from work to that piece of crap apartment we had. Your bedroom door was shut so I figured you'd gone to sleep early but then I heard the strangest noises." He closed his eyes briefly as he tightened the grip around his cock. 

"Don't bully our apartment, it was good to us." Steve grinned and ran a hand along Bucky's leg. 

"You liked it? Maybe I don't remember it right," Bucky frowned. 

"No, it was terrible, but I..." He paused, smiling to himself. "I liked you in it." 

Bucky smiled back for a second. "Well, I heard all these little gasps and I thought you were having an asthma attack or something. I was about to bust the door open, but then you started crying out and I knew what you were up to so I had to listen. Probably jerked off after." He confessed nonchalantly. 

Steve hadn't realised until then how much he'd missed the blasé way Bucky would talk about lewd things. He had always been in awe of the confidence Bucky had to talk like that since they were teenagers, even though it was often done to embarrass the hell out of Steve. Right now, though, it was turning him on. The serum had gifted Steve with a quick recovery period and his cock was well on the way to being ready to go again. He stretched himself over Bucky's thigh and rummaged in the draw of his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle. 

Bottle dropped beside them, Steve caught Bucky's lips in a kiss and pushed him onto his back. He could still taste himself in the other's mouth and, as Bucky wound his legs around Steve's waist, Steve subtly repositioned himself and rolled his hips, grinding their erections together. 

"Agh!" Bucky whined, breaking the kiss as he arched off the mattress. 

Steve took full advantage of the stretch and attached his lips to Bucky's outstretched neck. He couldn't get enough of the breathy gasps and the rapid rise and fall of the chest beneath his as he continued to roll his hips achingly slowly. "Tell me more," he murmured into the warm skin. 

"We were in some God forsaken town in Europe – I don't remember where – and there were actually showers. The others had gone to find a bar but you – mmm – you hadn't been able to resist. I went with the guys for a little, downed a fair bit of whiskey, then went to find you." Bucky was becoming increasingly short of breath. 

"And?" Steve trailed his tongue up the neck and sank his teeth in to Bucky's earlobe, relishing the way the other jerked against him. 

"It was part of an abandoned dormitory and the showers were easy enough to find what with the trail of steam. Ugh, do that again," he pleaded when Steve nibbled along Bucky's collarbone. "Wasn't much light to see by but there you were, water just pouring down you. Don't think I'd ever gotten stiff so fast. I can't name a single street I've lived on but, God damn it Steve, I can picture you there clear as day." He dragged his nails down Steve's back. "Your hand was pumping your cock and your eyes were scrunched up tight. All that slick skin...I was dying to lick it. You sounded wrecked, doing those little gasps, and I didn't have to wait long until you came with this amazing shout. I almost came too." 

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Bucky in wonder. "You're a filthy voyeur, Buck," he chuckled. 

Bucky merely cocked an eyebrow. "What you gonna do about it, Rogers?" 

He groaned as he sat up and tugged on Bucky's hips to roll him over, pulling him onto his hands and knees. Steve draped himself across the other's back and bit down on the tip of his ear. Bucky's anticipation was almost palpable as he held still. "I'm gonna fuck you, Barnes," Steve murmured. "That work for you?" 

"You bet." Bucky shifted, spreading his knees wider. 

Steve could take a hint. As he trailed kisses down Bucky's spine, he picked up the bottle of lube and flicked the cap up with his thumb. Spreading the cheeks with one hand, Steve squirted a trail of the cool liquid down the crease. 

"Ngh." Bucky jerked away in surprise but was pressing back into Steve's hand a second later. "Asshole," he grumbled. 

"What, this?" Steve grinned as he sank a newly slicked finger into the tight heat, having liberally coated the digits. 

Bucky groaned in shock, his head dropping down as Steve played him like an instrument, stretching him out, driving him wild. Steve absolutely loved turning the man beneath him into a panting mess, neither acting like a soldier nor running his mouth like a punk. The Bucky trembling beneath him, growing slick with sweat, was new and all his. Three fingers deep, he grinned in triumph as he nudged the bundle of nerves. 

"Ah!" Bucky cried out, dropping down to rest on his elbows. "Again, again." But Steve removed the digits entirely. "Steve, what the fuck?" 

Steve hushed him and, shoving a pillow beneath his hips, pushed down on his back until he was flush with the bedding, legs spread wide and bent at the knee, thrusting Bucky's ass up invitingly. Steve was determined to touch as much of the man as possible. He made quick work of slicking up his cock and settled himself over the body beneath his, pushing his knees against the back of Bucky's. 

Bucky's head was turned to the side, resting between his bent arms, face obscured by a mass of hair. Steve swept the brunet locks back and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Bucky pushed back against the rigid length resting along the crease of his ass. "I'm sure." 

Steve leant back and spread Bucky's cheeks one-handed again, using the other to position his head against the stretched rim of muscle. As he slowly sank in, he put his hands flat against the mattress, behind Bucky's elbows, and buried his face in the waves of dark hair. He inhaled heavily from the overwhelming pressure, unconsciously matching Bucky breath for breath as he fought for control. 

A whimper, so quiet Steve thought for a moment he had imagined it, escaped from Bucky once Steve's cock was entirely buried inside him. "Fuck."

Steve kissed Bucky's shoulder in several places as he forced himself to stay still. "All good?"

"Mmhmm." Bucky rocked back experimentally, tightening his grip in the bedding as a shiver ran through him. "Got me spread so wide, Steve. Been waiting so long-ugh!" He moaned desperately loud as Steve moved his hips back then snapped them forward, driving back inside with enough force to rock Bucky's whole body. 

He kept a punishing pace, pounding into Bucky hard, knowing the man could take it. And it was abundantly clear that he was loving it, gasping and whining at every move of Steve's hips. Steve was swiftly becoming addicted to how vocal Bucky was, having often experienced long stretches of silence from him since arriving at the headquarters. Super serum could only benefit Steve so much – he knew he couldn't last forever, not with Bucky. 

"St-Steve!" Bucky choked out as the head of Steve's cock hammered against Bucky's prostate. "More, I need it, please," he begged, eyes screwed shut. 

Steve was more than happy to comply. He angled himself and mercilessly attacked the spot until he had Bucky on the edge of sobbing from the intensity of his arousal. Reaching beneath them, Steve wrapped his hand securely around Bucky's dripping cock, letting the momentum of his hips push his fist along the length. 

"Please-please-please," Bucky chanted. "I c-can't..." He had been nursing that erection since he walked into the suite, after all. 

Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky's sweat slick neck, standing on the edge of his second climax. "Let go," he urged. "Let me hear you, you're beautiful, like this, always."

Bucky finally came with a shout, coating the pillow beneath him and tightening nearly painfully around Steve's cock. The blond re-affixed his hand to the mattress and managed a few more thrusts into the boneless body before, gasping in relief, the most intense orgasm of his life ripped through him. 

Bucky, honest to God, mewled as Steve slid out and sluggishly pulled himself off the bed. He bent down to pick up his discarded t-shirt and wiped away the mess clinging to his skin. As he turned to do the same for the other, he found himself frozen in wonder at the debauched scene on his bed. Bucky's entire body was flushed pink, his face buried in the crook of his arm, breath gradually slowing. Steve watched, transfixed, as his own spend leaked out of the swollen hole, tantalizingly visible between the spread legs. Had he really played a part in that? 

"Steve?" Bucky called out disconcertedly, jerking him from his thoughts. He had to stop staring at Bucky – he wasn't capable of focusing on anything else. 

He wasted no time clambering back onto the bed. Easily pushing the other onto his side, he threw the soiled pillow to the floor and wiped away the drying liquid on Bucky's front and thighs as best he could. 

"Taking care of me," Bucky teased. 

Steve flung the t-shirt away and lay beside Bucky, gathering him to his chest. While his fingers drew little patterns on Bucky's back, he kissed him slowly, taking it all in as if for the first time. He took his time, more at peace than he had thought possible, as Bucky tangled their legs together. "I'll always take care of you, Buck," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
